I'll Cover You
by Captain-Sparrow2010
Summary: Roger, Mimi, and their daughter Raven reunite or in Raven's case meet their old friends and their kids.Plz ReadReview!
1. Raven Mimi Davis

** I'll Cover You**:

By: Ashlee Reck

Prologue

Mimi smiled up at Roger as he held their new baby girl.

"What should we name her?" he asked Mimi.

"I've got an idea…Raven." she replied.

"I've got her middle name chosen…Mimi." Roger said. He stroked Ravens small hand.

"Raven Mimi Davis…" he whispered with a smile.

Ch. 1

"Raven!! Get up girly!" shouted Mimi down the hall to her daughter.

"Do I have to?" Raven shouted/groaned back.

"Yes...you know we have company coming over and you need to help me clean up the house." Mimi replied. Raven kicked the covers off her bed, and got up. She wandered down the hall after getting dressed in her usual outfit: blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt.

"I'm out of bed and dressed...what more do you want?" she grumbled to her mom. Mimi only smiled at her.

"You sound just like your father..." she said mussing up Ravens jet black hair, and then finished: "and dress like him to." Raven returned a small smile.

"Who the heck are we having over for New Years Eve?" Raven asked.

"Some old friends of your fathers and mine...and their kids." Mimi replied. Raven walked onto the fire escape and noticed two different cars pull up.

"Mom!! Someone's here..."she shouted into the apartment.


	2. Mark, Violet, and Nicole Cohen

Ch. 2

"Mark! Violet! I'm so glad you guys came!! Oh…and this must be Nicole. She looks just like her mother." Mimi said. Raven walked in and looked at the guests that had arrived. One was a blonde man about 5'3", the other was a brunette lady about 5'2", and the last was a brunette girl about Ravens age (which was fifteen).

"This must be Raven…she's gotten so big since we last seen her! Oh she has your figure, but the rest of her is her father." the lady said to Mimi.

"Raven…this is Mark, Violet, and Nicole Cohen. Roger should be home any minute. He's out buying the food and drinks for our little party." Mimi explained.

"Hi!" Nicole exclaimed to Raven as she skipped over.

"Sup?" Raven replied coolly.

"Excuse me?"Nicole asked.

"I said…sup?" Raven said slowly.

"I don't know that word…what does it mean?" Nicole asked. 'Oh god…she's a moron!!' Raven thought in horror.

"It means what's up?" Raven explained as calmly as she could. 'It's going to be a long New Year…' Raven thought in exasperation.


	3. Collins and Kyle

Ch. 3

Raven seen two more people walk into the apartment.

"Excuse me…"she said to Nicole. Nicole nodded, and Raven made a mad dash across the room to meet the next two guests.

"Collins! Glad you came man…this must be Kyle." Roger said as he embraced the older man.

"Yea…and who is this fine young lady?" Collins asked as he pointed to Raven.

"This is my daughter Raven…"Roger replied as he pulled Raven up. Collins shook her hand and the boy nodded with a smile.

"Hey." he said to her.

"Sup?"she asked.

"Nothin'…just waitin' for the party to start." he replied grinning. Kyle was about a hair taller then she was. He had black hair that was spiked up and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The moment was ruined when Nicole came skipping over.

"Hi!! I'm Nicole Michelle Cohen…where's your mom?"she asked him.

"Umm…my mom died about ten years ago…she was my adopted mom though, but it was still pretty hard." he replied. He gave Raven a confused look, and she only shrugged.


	4. The Coffin family

Ch. 4

Raven and Kyle were listening to Nicole chatter on about Santa Fe. The sudden sound of the apartment door closing made both of them run over to greet the guests.

"Hi Benny! I'm so glad you could come…"Mimi said to the taller man. Roger shook his hand and looked at the kids.

"What are their names, Allison?" he asked the shorter blonde woman.

"This is our oldest Benjamin Coffin IV…then you have Breanna, Brett, and Britta is our youngest."

"Hi!" Britta exclaimed.

"Benny, Allison. This is our daughter Raven."Mimi said as she pulled Raven forward. She shook both Benny and Allison's hands. Raven walked away and she heard Allison say;

"She's not very social is she?"

"She doesn't have to be social with people she doesn't know yet…" Roger said with a slight glare.

"Do they look like yuppie scum or what?"Kyle asked as they wandered out onto the fire escape.

"They are yuppie scum…I over heard my dad say that Benny wants to tear down some building and make a place called Cyberland." Raven replied. They looked out at New York City…

"This is a beautiful view…"Kyle said.

"Yea the lights are amazing…but I guess that's New York huh?"Raven replied.

"I wonder if our parents would get mad if we went to Times Square for New Years Eve…"Kyle said.

"I have to wait for the last guests to get here…but maybe all the kids can go…"Raven suggested.

"Yea! Then our parents could stay here and drink…while we go party at Times Square." Kyle grinned.

"I'd like that…"Raven smiled back. Kyle put his arm around Raven, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Raven sighed and smiled…as the duo looked at lit up New York City.


	5. Maureen, Joanne, and Kimberly Jefferson

Ch. 5

"Hey Joanne!! You look great…how's Montana?" Mimi asked.

"It's different…I miss New York believe it or not." The woman replied. Raven walked in and went to greet the guests.

"Oh is this Raven? She's gotten so tall! She looks like her father except with black hair." The other lady said.

"Raven…this is Maureen, Joanne, and their daughter Kimberly."Mimi introduced the three people to Raven.

"Hey." Raven said to the trio. She started walking away, and the girl followed her.

"Hey I'm Kim…"she said. Raven looked at her…she noticed she had dark brown hair and green eyes (which stood out against her pale skin).

"I'm Raven…"she replied.

"Why do you dress in black?"Kim asked.

"Because I can…"Raven replied. Kim shrugged and followed Raven over to the group.

"Hey guys…I'm Kim." She said to the group. They all turned and looked at her in silence. Nicole broke it;

"I'm Nicole!!" she exclaimed.

"Breanna…"

"Brett…"

"Britta!"

"Benjamin Coffin IV." Raven rolled her eyes as he said this.

"Kyle…hey Raven are we going to ask about Times Square?"he asked. Raven nodded and the two ran over to talk to the parents.

"Hey mom…could all the kids go to Times Square to celebrate New Years?" Raven asked.

"If it's fine with everyone else's parents go ahead."Mimi smiled. Raven looked at Kyle who was asking the other parents.

"Did you get permission?" he asked after they got done.

"Yea…how about everybody else?" she responded. Kyle nodded with a smile. After telling the group everyone left for Times Square to celebrate New Years.


	6. The Times Square Riot

Ch. 6

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. Raven and Kyle looked at each other with a smile.

"Happy New Year, Kyle." She said.

"Happy New Year, Raven." He replied. The two suddenly, without thinking twice, kissed. When they realized what they had done they looked away from each other smiling, but blushing. People who had been drinking were getting rowdy, to rowdy…suddenly fights were breaking out. Everything started to get worse and worse. Weapons were getting pulled out…and the language was none to friendly either. Raven and her friends were in the middle of it all…

The police came about a half hour later. They were pulling people apart, and cuffing them. Raven suddenly felt herself get grabbed by a policeman.

"Kyle!" she shouted.

"Raven!" came his reply. She struggled to get away from the cop, she finally kicked him and he let go. But he hit her as hard as he could…Raven fell to the ground. She could hear everything start to calm down as people ran from the police. She felt someone roll her to her back…

"Raven…come on get up…" she heard Kyle's panicked voice say. He quickly picked her up, and shouted to the others to follow him back to the apartment as quickly as they could.


	7. Back At The Apartment

Ch. 7

"Dad! Mark! Roger!! Mimi!! Is anybody up there?" Shouted Kyle from the street. Roger and Collins appeared on the fire escape.

"What happened?!"Shouted Collins.

"She was hit during the riot at Times Square…I can't get her up the stairs…could one of you help?"Kyle replied. Roger nodded and disappeared…he met the group on the street moments later. He took Raven's lifeless form, and hurried inside along with the others.

"Mimi clear off the table and lay down a blanket…we need to lay her down." Roger said as he got into the apartment.

"Is she gonna be ok dad?"Kyle asked Collins.

"I don't really know son…how bad was she hit?"Collins answered.

"Hard as the officer could…I'm worried about her dad…"Kyle responded.

"I know son…we all are…"Collins said as he hugged his son. Kyle looked around and seen that the others had minor cuts and bruises.

"Mr. Cohen…I got the whole riot on tape for you."Brett said as he handed Mark his camera.

"That's fantastic Brett!!! Thank you…"Mark grinned. Roger brushed a hair out of Raven's eyes and he looked at Mimi.

"This reminds me of something that happened a few years ago…"he stated. Mimi smiled lightly and nodded.

"Is she going to be ok Roger?"She asked.

"I think so…"he replied.

"She's strong like her father…"Collins said with a grin. Roger grinned at him, and looked back at his daughter.


	8. Goodbye

Ch. 8

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the apartment. Everyone was sitting around watching the riot on TV.

"Dad?" she groaned. She heard everyone get up, and then she seen her dad beside her.

"We thought we had lost you, Raven." Her dad choked. Raven seen tears filling his eyes, and she wearily sat up. Roger wrapped her in a tight hug, and Raven felt a tear fall on her t-shirt. Roger helped her stand up, and then Kyle wrapped Raven in a loving hug.

"God…you scared me half to death Raven…"he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Kyle…it's not my fault that cops get really aggressive after a while." She replied. She looked wearily at everyone in the room.

"You know…I've never been to Times Square for New Years…I'm never doing that again…"she said. Everyone got a laugh from that.

Sunday came pretty fast. Raven had been with these people since Tuesday (New Years Eve) and she felt like she had known them her entire life.

"Hey Kyle…you think I could have your address so we can keep in touch?" she asked.

"Sure…do you have a pen and paper I can write it down on?" he replied. Raven nodded, grabbed the pen and paper, and handed it to him. She watched him write down his address, and then watched him walk out the door with his dad. Everyone else had left an hour ago.

"See you next year!!" Collins shouted.

"See you at Thanksgiving Collins!!" shouted Mimi.

"See ya Raven!" they shouted.

"Bye guys!" she replied. She looked at his address, and let out a sigh…


	9. Finale

Ch. 9

'_November 1__st__ 2007__ 6:12pm_

_I can't believe this year has gone by so fast! Collins and Kyle are here now…and diary, you probably won't believe me, but Kyle and I are dating!! He asked me as soon as he got here…he still remembers New Years Eve, and I wish he didn't. Well I got to go help mom with supper. Thanks for listening._

_Your Friend; _

_Raven M. Davis_**'**

**Raven closed her diary and set it on her nightstand in her bedroom. She ****laid**** back on her pillows and stared at the ceiling. **

**"Raven!**** Supper!!" she heard Mimi shout. Raven got up, ran down the hall, and sat in her seat between Roger and Kyle. Supper was just a simple pizza with breadsticks. **

**Raven was helping her mom clear the table when a knock echoed throughout the apartment.**

**"Raven could you get that please?"Mimi asked. Raven nodded and sprinted to the door. She opened the door to reveal Joanne, Maureen, and Kimberly Jefferson. **

**"Hey Raven! Are your parents here?"Maureen asked. **

**"Yea…Mom! The Jefferson's are here!!" Raven shouted into the apartment. She turned and signaled for them to come in. They followed**** her in and Mimi met them in the hall.**

**"Joanne! Maureen! Kimberly!! Oh it's so good to see you all again!"****she**** said as she hugged them all. Slowly everyone showed up during the week. The bohemian family was together for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years Eve that year. Collins and Kyle moved back to New York, Maureen, Joanne, and Kimberly moved to California, Mark, Violet, and Nicole moved Pennsylvania, and the Coffin family moved to Texas.**

**After Thanksgiving dinner Raven grabbed her MP3 player and listened to her favorite song '**_**Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace'**_** by Big n Rich, knowing it described her family & friends to every last detail.**

_'__I was raised by the good book__learned to work hard every day__Thought that if you can't say something good__there's nothing good to say__And I caught on pretty early it's no use to work__no harder than you play__So I guess that's how I ended up this way__[Chorus:__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__Is a place I keep finding myself__Yeah I get a little crazy trying to have a little fun__Then I end up back where I started from__Down on my knees, I pray__Oh Lord let me see another day__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__Well I give everything I got, try to give more than I take__For Heaven's sake I keep on smiling__no matter what comes my way__And I may be __passin__' out on Friday night__But come Sunday I'll be passing the collection plate__[Chorus:__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__Is a place I keep finding myself__Yeah I get a little crazy trying to have a little fun__Then I end up back where I started from__Down on my knees, I pray__Oh Lord let me see another day__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__Yeah I know I'm a sinner, but I've got faith__Oh my good side is what he's gonna see__When I'm standing at them Pearly Gates__He'll have nothing but mercy for me__[Chorus:__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__Is a place I keep finding myself__Yeah I get a little crazy trying to have a little fun__Then I end up back where I started from__Down on my knees, I pray__Oh Lord let me see another day__Somewhere between raising hell and amazing grace__'_


End file.
